Smile
by babygirl2311
Summary: Duncan and Gwen were best friends. But Duncan left. Find out what happens inside!
1. In the Morning

OK so Gwen is 17 here and in the flashback she's 11.

SPECIAL MENTIONS:AlternativeActress-for being an inspirational writer

:CookieGiver-For being AWESOME, (cookie for you!)

* * *

Three things I remembered when I woke up.

1. School today (damn!)

2. Second last week before the holidays (yes!) (damn... I forgot, EXAMS!)

3. My scar (...)

The horribly fleshy pink burn that flashed across my left wrist. I shuddered remembering how I got it. The memory still burned in my mind.

* * *

_There was fire everywhere. I was trapped in my room watching helplessly curled up against the wall. My mind was quickly flashing through my life. All the good times. I knew I was going to die.  
_

_ I could hear the sirens, the screaming, the crying coming from outside. I knew no one was crying for shunned me and even the teachers hardly ever acknowledged me. I had no dad had passed when I was five and my mum abandoned me to escape the pain of seeing his eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, **face**, structure, basically everything that dad had physically was what I looked like. The only other person was my brother. But he hated me more than anything. I took away his everything. And all by accident. I couldn't count on him for anything. _

_There was only one person who cared, who took the time to know me, who I **could** count on. Duncan. He was my best friend. He stood up to the bullies who picked on me. He took me to the beach in the middle of the night if I were upset. He **cared** about me. _

_I was coughing now. The smell of the smoke was overwhelming me and I was starting to drift in and out of conscienceness. The flames were getting closer and the smoke more and more heavy. I was getting sleepier and sleepier, tireder and tireder. My hand fell from my mouth and onto the floor beside me. Suddenly a hot, fiery sensation shot up my arm. I yelped but didn't look at the my arm. I knew I had burnt myself. That meant the flames were too close now. I didn't care about the burning pain in my left arm. I didn't care that I was going to die. I didn't care... I was too tired to notice the hand that pulled at my right hand. I closed my eyes._

_When I opened them I was in a hospital bed. Tubes hooked into me. I fell back asleep._

* * *

I pushed that memory to the back of my mind and focused on getting ready for school. I quickly had my shower and dressed into my underwear. Then I pulled on a dark purple tee and some black skinny jeans. After I had some cereal and brushed my teeth. I brushed back my teal and black hair with my brush and then pulled on a pair of black and white skate shoes. I packed my bag then ran to the front door.

'See ya mum! I'm going to school now, love you.' Well not my **real** mum but my adoptive mum. She responded with 'goodbye, love you too.' After she said that I raced through the door. But not before grabbing my favourite jacket. The one that Duncan let me borrow until I saw him again. **If** I saw him again.

* * *

And I spell favourite with a U! I'm aussie!  
review please and  
:WARNING: The first few chaps may contain flashbacks!


	2. Scooby and Petal

Next chap! SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY FOR NO UPDATES!

and Smithy's is a cafe gwen and her friends like to go to (in my story)

* * *

I arrived at school to see Heather (Queen Bee, head cheerleader, I hate her) "handing" out her invitations for her end-of-semester party (she had a parties for everything!). Well she was more like throwing them everywhere. I picked up one of the pink, strawberry-scented invites and read it.

_You are invited to come to MY party. What an honour!_

That (and her address) was all that was written. Yeah right! Like I was going to her party!  
'GWEN! OVER HERE!' A familiar voice called me. I turned around to see a green-eyed blonde running towards me. Her name was Bridgette Sanders and she has been my best friend since I moved to this town.

'Yeah Bridge, what's up?' she wasn't usually this hypo.

'Oh my GOD! Haven't you seen? There's a new guy working at Smithy's and he is SO your type!' the surfer exclaimed.

'_Really_? What_ idiot _have you_ match-maked _for me_ this _time hmmmmm?' She had once tried to hook me up with a guy named Trent. He was _crazy_. At first, it was good, but then he got a little, how do you say, _over-protective_. He was nervous if I even _looked_ at a guy, let alone _talked_ to them! Eventually I just broke up and he sulked for _days_!

'Oh _haha,_ very funny, laugh it up. But seriously, he is way different . Trent was a "normal" guy,' she paused using air quotes for "normal", 'but this guy he's like wow! He's got a mohawk and like, a thousand piercings!'

Well, that's nice. NOT! What so every guy that's a punk is _my_ type. 'Bridge, just 'cos he's punk and I'm goth doesn't necessarily mean I'll like him, and-' She cut me off before I could remind her about Duncan.

'Yes, I know. Duncan is your one true love, but c'mon give this guy a chance. _Please?_' She gave me puppy dog eyes. _Damn_! Why did she have to be so good at the bloody puppy eyes.

I sighed. 'Fine! But if he's a nutcase like Trent,' I made a "your dead" gesture but sliding my finger across my neck, 'got it?'. She smiled her "victory smile" then got up to go to class.

* * *

RING!

'Finally!' I exclaimed as I stood up. It was the end of the day and I was _hungry_. I walked up to Bridgette's desk. 'You ready to go to Smithy's?' I asked.

'Yeah, totally. I'll just get Courtney and we can go!' Oh yes, Courtney is my other friend. She and Bridgette were friends before I came so I kind of joined the group.

'OK, I'll wait outside. Don't take too long though, I'm _starving_!' My stomach growled as if to confirm my statement.

'I'll be back before you know it!' She then walked off to find Courtney.

I walked out to the school gates and saw a guy standing outside. He was about my age, maybe a bit taller, so I guessed he was a new kid at school because I didn't recognize him. I walked straight past him and sat on the fence.

'Hey, are you waiting for someone?' the guy asked. What? No one usually spoke to me when I waited outside school for Bridgette and Courtney.

'Uh...yeah, a couple of friends. What about you? Is this your first day?' I replied. He turned around. When I walked past him I was looking at the ground so all I really saw was his shoes but now I could see what he really looked like. He was tall and his hair was black with a green mohawk. He also looked quite strong. For a second he stared at my jacket with a surprised look then he laughed a little.

'No, I don't go to school. Dropped out, too boring.' He grinned. I smiled back.

'Lucky you! Your parents actually let you do that?' His face fell.

'I...um...my parents died in an accident a few years back. I just moved here 'cos I heard the rent was cheap and that there's almost always a job open.'

'Wow, I... I, I'm sorry... it's hard.' I should know!

'Yeah... it's not that bad though, I have a friend, she had it _way_ worse. But I found a job!' His face lightened up. 'In fact I start my shift in about,' he checked his watch, '10 minutes!'

'You should get going then,' I told him.

'Nah, it's just around the corner.'

'Oh! So you work at Smithy's?' I asked him. His face went confused.

'Smithy's?' He asked in a questioning tone.

'Huh? Oh! I forgot sorry! Jim Smith's cafe, "The Classic Foods". Locals just call it Smithy's.' I informed him.

'Oh, yeah, yeah I work there. Do you go there often?'

'All the time. In fact, as soon as my friends come out, that's where we're going.' He glanced over his shoulder.

'Well seems like you're going now 'cos, look.' He gestured me to look at the school doors. Bridgette and Courtney had just walked out.

'Hey, we could walk together!' I crossed my fingers. 'The girls wouldn't mind.'

'Sorry petal, gotta dash, see you at Smithy's.' He started off but I stopped him first.

'The name's Gwen, what's your name?'

'Well _petal_, my nickname's Scooby.' And then he took off, _fast_.

'Hey! My name is _Gwen_.' I called after him.

'Gwendolyn Jenna Raine!' Bridgette's voice came from behind. I rolled my eyes. At least someone got my name right.

'You were just talking to that new guy from Smithy's! Did you like him? Told ya you would!'

'OK, hang on a sec, I never said I liked him. Yeah, we talked and he said his nickname is Scooby but-' Courtney cut me off.

'Well I certainly like him!' She exclaimed in a dreamy tone, staring at the space where he ran off.

'_But_,' I started from where I was cut off, 'but I hardly know him let alone like him!'

'Yeah yeah, whatever you say Gwen.' Bridge said in a sarcastic tone.

'Let's just go to Smithy's, I'm hungry.' I replied.

'Hungry for more of Scoo-' I cut Bridgette off before she could say anymore.

'Hungry for more FOOD! Now let's go.' I linked our arms and then the three of us walked to Smithy's.

* * *

OK second chap done! R&R  
and sorry again for the **_BIG DELAY ON ALL MY STORIES!_**


	3. Sunset

OK !yay! and so from now on Im going to try to update ASAP all the time coz i am lovin this story!

oh yeah and the flash backs won't be in order, im going to show one about what happened between her and her brother, and how she met duncan and other ones.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I walked in to Smithy's was Scooby. He was serving a nearby table and he was in the cafe's uniform. White shirt with a tie and black pants with black shoes. He looked hot! ACK! Gwen snap out of it! You love _Duncan_! Not some guy you just met today! We sat down in our favourite seats near the window.

'OMG! Guys did you see Scooby he looked _smoking_! Don't you think Gwen?' I was about to reply when Geoff walked in. Geoff and Bridgette were childhood sweethearts. They were an awesome couple, the only problem was that they couldn't keep they're hads off eachother!

'Geoff! OVER HERE!' Bridgette called him from across the room. He walked over and sat next to Bridge. They started kissing immediately. Then, Scooby came up to serve us.

'Well well, we meet again petal.' He smirked. 'What can I get you guys?'

'I'll have a Pepsi,' Courntey said dreamily.

'I'll have a Coke,' Bridgette said between kisses.

'Likewise,' Geoff added.

'And you petal?' Scooby directed his focus to me and stared into my eyes. I blushed.

'Uh, some chips and Sprite please.' I said nervously.

'OK, it'll be ready soon.' He walked off.

'Mmmmmm,' Courtney stared off in his direction.

After I had eaten and we were all done talking (and after Geoff left), Bridgette suggested that we have a sleepover at her house.

'But what about school tommorrow?' Courtney asked.

'It's okay, just bring your pajamas and what you're going to wear tommorrow. I'm sure our mum's won't mind.' Bridgette replied.

'But what about the exams we have to study!' I exclaimed.

'We'll just study together! I just hope our mums will believe that we're actually studying, but we WILL study.' Bridgette replied.

After a talk with my "mum", I convinced her I would study for at least 2 hours and she agreed to let me sleepover. Unfortunately, Courtney's mother wouldn't let Courtney sleepover so it was just me and Bridge.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away_  
_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

I mouthed the lyrics to the song as a drew. Bridgette was on the floor painting her nails, she asked if I wanted to paint mine, but I refused. I was drawing a sunset. Not today's sunset, no. Today's sun had set about an hour ago. It was a sunset from memory. The last sunset I shared with Duncan. I remembered the feeling of my world tumbling down.

* * *

_A few days after I woke up in a hospital the first time, I woke up again. This time a doctor was standing at the end of my bed. He told me that I was going to be okay and that he had found me a home right here this town. While I was "sleeping", I had been put up for adoption and soon enough a kind woman in her thirties had adopted me. She lived in town so I wouldn't have to take in new sights and people. I was also going to have to go to school.  
_

_-6 MONTHS LATER-_

_I was a healthy girl again. I was riding down to the shops to get another streak in my hair while I waited for Duncan to show. The night before he told me he had something very important to tell me and to meet me in town. I was wondering what it was because he seemed kind of... sad. Duncan hardly ever gets sad. After I had my hair done I went to get a smoothie. Then I went to the park where Duncan told me to meet him. He wasn't there yet so I just sat on the swing and drank my smoothie. After about 2 minutes, I heard a familiar voice.  
_

_'You came.' It was Duncan. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. Then I looked at his face, it was tear-stained and his floppy hair covered puffy, red eyes. _

_'Duncan! What's wrong?' I asked in a panicky voice. His face twisted into a weird shape like he was trying to hold back tears, he probably was._

_'I- I'm moving, f-f-far away.' His voice cracked on the last word. I dropped my smoothie, it splattered everywhere but I didn't care.I burst out into tears.  
_

_'No, no, NO, NO, NOOO! No you, you can't, please, NO!' I was crying so much but he just held back his tears with a hardened face. I fell to the ground, sobbing and pleading. _

_'Gwen.' His voice was soothing and I looked up at him, straight into his eyes. They were beautiful. A light teal. _

_'Gwen, listen to me, OK-' _

_'NO! NO! Why... why? You'll call right?' He looked away._

_'But, NO! Why not?' He, again, held back more tears._

_'Gwen, I can't call or make contact or anything and you know that. That will be the only thing you do, wait for my call, refuse to go to school as you would miss my call. Please Gwen, just, please.' I understood, I just couldn't believe that he was going!  
'Let's go for a walk. But first, call your mum, we're going to the beach for the night. _

_After I called my mum and told her about Duncan leaving, she agreed to let me go to the beach that night.  
'OK, all set.' It told him after I got off the phone. When we got to the beach we talked about all our good times and the best pranks we pulled. After a few hours, the sun started to set. We just sat there and watched, start to finish. I would remember that sight forever._

_'Look the first star, let's make a wish.' Duncan said, pointing to the sky. I looked at him funnily. We hadn't made a wish on the first star since we were little kids.  
'C'mon, for old times sake?' he asked me. I smiled and nodded. Then I closed my eyes and wished. When I was little, I used to wish for things like, unlimited candy and aliens to befriend me. But this time I wished for something, something that I knew would come true. I wished for Duncan to tell me he loved me._

_'Taking your time,' Duncan chuckled. I opened my eyes and playfully punched him. I started getting chilly. I rub my arms but I still shivered.  
'Here.' I felt something being put around my shoulders and I instantly warmed up. It was his jacket. His fathers old one that Duncan used to steal until his dad just gave it to him._

_'Thanks.' He stood up and I panicked again.  
'W-where are you g-going?' I asked him. He looked at me with a sad look and I knew he had to go. I sighed and got up as well.  
'You can have your jacket back.' I told him, sliding it off my shoulders._

_'No, you can "borrow" it until you see me again._

_'But it's so **big**,' It was true the sleeves were way past my hands and it was more like an oversized coat._

_'You'll grow into it,' he said smiling. Then he walked off. He was going, now! And I may not see him for a long time._

_'Duncan WAIT!' he turned around with a confused look on his face.  
'I, I love you.' I said in a quiet voice._

_He grinned and replied 'I love you too.' And then, he was gone.

* * *

_'GWEN!' Bridgette's voice brought me back from my daydream/flashback.

'Woah! Hey, OK I'm back!' I laughed a little and she laughed with me.

'Good 'cause dinner is ready and I'm starved!' Bridgette told me. 'And it's pizza! Mmmm!' She added enthusiastically. I laughed again.

'OK, let's go.' We walked out and just before I left the room, I glimpsed that sunset that I drew, once more.

* * *

Haha! So I just realized, THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG STORY. LIKE, IM TALKING CHAPTERS AND CHAPTERS!

And hahaha. Another flash back!


	4. Bridgette's Place

Omigod! I haven't updated in a while! Sorry!

Here you go

* * *

_I miss your tan skin  
Your sweet smile_  
_So good to me  
So right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change  
But I can't  
So if the chain is on your door  
I under-stand_

I tried not to listen to the Taylor Swift song from Bridgette's new CD even though the blonde was singing to the song. Ever since I heard it I hated it because, that was the month Duncan left. December. I concentrated on something else while the rest of the song played.

Scooby. There was something familiar about him. I went over all the details_. _His hair, the way he dressed, posture, the lot! They all seemed a little familiar but none really rang a bell. Last of I remembered his eyes.

His eyes. When I looked into them, I didn't really notice the colour. But now when I actually thought about it, his eyes were... **light teal!** Just like Duncan's... How can I look at Scooby anymore!

_I hear the preacher say  
Speak now or forever  
ho-old you-our pea-e-e-eace_

_There's a silence  
There's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands  
All eyes  
On  
Me.  
_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

I listened to the lyrics of the next song.

'Are you okay?' Bridgette asked when she saw the expression on my face.

'Uh...' I wondered if I should inform her of my new discovery. 'Bridgette, I'm your best friend, right?' I asked her.

She looked at me weirdly before answering, 'Of course! Why?'

'Can you keep this a secret?

She nodded

I sighed 'You know Scooby, well his eyes they're teal, light teal.'

'Yeah... and?' she asked quizzically.

'Well, Duncan's eyes were-' she cut me off.

'Light teal. You told me, that's really weird! But why do you want me to keep it a secret?' she exclaimed.

'Because. Now, I don't know if I can even look Scooby in the eye.' I told her.

We left it at that.

* * *

The following morning Gwen and Bridgette woke up to the smell of pancakes.

'Mmmmm,' Bridgette made her way to the kitchen with Gwen close behind.

'Good morning girls!' Bridgette's mum greeted them with a smile. 'How did you sleep?' she asked cheerfully.

'Well thanks.' they said in a unison. Just then Bridgette's father walked down the stairs. His hair was messy, the tie around his neck hadn't been done and he didn't have any shoes on.

'Honey, have you seen my shoes?' he asked while looking around. Mrs. Sanders sighed and went to go help her husband.

'I'll be right back girls,' she told them before talking to Mr. Sanders, 'have you checked our room?'

The girls giggled and Bridgette went to get them drinks. She came back with two glasses of water.

'So, tell me truthfully Gwen, do you like Scooby?' Bridgette asked without hesitating. Gwen turned bright red.

'N-no, why would you think that!' she said quickly and defensively. Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

'Sure you don't.' she said sarcastically. Mrs. Sanders walked back into the kitchen.

'So, how many pancakes do you want?' the cheerful mother asked. The girls grinned.

* * *

After breakfast they went back upstairs to study.

'The train takes 30 minutes to get to destination A to B and they're at destination C and destination C is twice the length of destination-' Bridgette read before Gwen cut her off.

'Well, the answer is that they should stop trying to work it out, and to just to look at the timetable before they miss their train!' Gwen said frustrated. 'Why do they even have these stupid aptitude questions!' Bridgette giggled and continued reading the question.

'Ugh! I'm so annoyed with this stupid test. I need a break.' Gwen announced. Bridgette stood up and stretched.

'Well, we have been working for an hour. OK then, let's go to Smithy's. The started getting ready. Then they told Bridgette's mum where they were going and headed out.

* * *

lolz

poor **clueless oblivious** gwen


End file.
